gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Revolution: Last Fire/Encyclopedia
These are the definitions which are in this game. They're also readable in the Encyclopedia. (Not available in JP Ver.) Characters' Data Team Machina Alexis "Alexa" Maxwell (Born: Seraphina Violet Phoenix) *Height: 5' 8" / 172 cm *Weight: 141 lbs / 64 kg *Blood Type: B *Origin: Unknown *Birth Date: July 24 *Hobbies: Motorcycle Racing, Training. *Likes: Sleeping all day long (early), her family and friends, and Fire. *Dislikes: Bad guys, smoking, doves, injustice. *Affiliation: Phoenix Family, Team Machina. *Weapons: Flame Sword, Fire Slayer. Ignis Brand Vatra *Height: 5' 11" / 182 cm *Weight: 159 lbs / 72 kg *Blood Type: AB *Origin: Unknown *Birth Date: November 24 *Hobbies: None. *Likes: Duty. *Dislikes: Laziness, bad people. *Affiliation: Phoenix Family, Team Machina. *Weapons: Rot Klinge, Flakkeren. Abelard Albain *Height: 6' 3" / 191 cm *Weight: 254 lbs / 115 kg *Blood Type: A+ *Origin: Farheim *Birth Date: October 31 *Hobbies: Discovering new things. *Likes: Wrestling, Freedom. *Dislikes: People who lack faith. *Affiliation: Team Machina. *Weapons: A Wakizashi (He doesn't use it that much) Pairon Rei *Height: 5' 4" / 163 cm *Weight: 110 lbs / 50 kg *Blood Type: Unknown *Origin: Unknown *Birth Date: January 1 *Hobbies: Dancing. *Likes: Friends, Hugs. *Dislikes: Someone who thinks that she's annoying. *Affiliation: Team Machina. *Weapons: A pair of pistols, a Katana, a Shikomizue. Mel Alice Wingates *Height: 5' 5" / 166 cm *Weight: 119 lbs / 54 kg *Blood Type: Unknown *Origin: Unknown *Birth Date: April 20 *Hobbies: Magic Tricks. *Likes: Weapons, Carrots. *Dislikes: Emotions. *Affiliation: Team Machina. *Weapons: A hat, a flag and a scythe. Team Aces Dynamo (Born: Alexander Phoenix) *Height: 6' 1" / 185 cm *Weight: 200 lbs / 90.5 kg *Blood Type: A *Origin: Unknown *Birth Date: November 20 *Hobbies: Collecting Swords. *Likes: His family, swords, Peace. *Dislikes: Those who are weak. *Affiliation: Phoenix Family, Team Aces. *Weapons: Mellt Fulmine Mk. II, Blur Blitz. Hermione Graham *Height: 5' 9" / 175 cm *Weight: 130 lbs / 59 kg *Blood Type: A *Origin: Zandara *Birth Date: November 28 *Hobbies: Fan Dancing *Likes: Fancy Things. Money (Formerly), Her Family. *Dislikes: Cigarettes. *Affiliation: Phoenix Family, Team Aces. *Weapons: Aqua Blade Paris Clover (Born: P-134259) *Height: 5' 5" / 167 cm *Weight: 143 lbs / 65 kg *Blood Type: Unknown *Origin: Nameless (as P-134259) *Birth Date: June 5 *Hobbies: Reading Magazines *Likes: Planning his own Harem, Ice cream. *Dislikes: Realizing his own mistakes. *Affiliation: Military Academy. Team Aces. *Weapons: A Lance. Cassandra van Helsing *Height: 6' 2" / 188 cm *Weight: 170 lbs / 77 kg *Blood Type: O *Origin: Cira *Birth Date: January 8 *Hobbies: Reading Magazines *Likes: Her brother, her allies, hunting, collecting antique treasures. *Dislikes: People who doesn't understand her job. *Affiliation: Military Academy. Team Aces. *Weapons: Sword, Twin Handguns, Scythe, Axe, Sabre, Blades, Nunchaku and a Rocket Launcher, while she has a lot more in her arsenal. Team Ultima Deus Scientia Nathaniel Alden Blade *Height: 6' 0" / 183 cm *Weight: 174 lbs / 79 kg *Blood Type: Unknown *Origin: Schiel *Birth Date: May 11 *Hobbies: Reading doctrines. *Likes: Science, fighting. *Dislikes: Bad habits of people. *Affiliation: Team Ultima Deus Scientia *Weapons: None. Cyrille "Selene" Adams *Height: 5' 6" / 169 cm *Weight: 123 lbs / 56 kg *Blood Type: Unknown *Origin: Oren *Birth Date: May 25 *Hobbies: Investigating. *Likes: Fancy clothing. *Dislikes: Being easily angry. *Affiliation: Team Ultima Deus Scientia *Weapons: Étoile Sabre. Sally Bianchi *Height: 5' 4" / 162 cm *Weight: 112 lbs / 51 kg *Blood Type: AB *Origin: Linoa *Birth Date: January 14 *Hobbies: Nail Painting. *Likes: Yuri, friends, shopping. *Dislikes: Pressuring herself. *Affiliation: Team Ultima Deus Scientia, Maxwell Orphanage *Weapons: None. Berenice Carroll *Height: 5' 8" / 173 cm *Weight: 132 lbs / 60 kg *Blood Type: Unknown *Origin: Paradiso *Birth Date: November 1 *Hobbies: Nail Painting. *Likes: Blood, Rubber Ducks. *Dislikes: Sleeping in the night. *Affiliation: Team Ultima Deus Scientia, United Nations Guardians. *Weapons: None. Team Duodecim Alison Evans a.k.a. Carnage the Thirteenth *Height: 5' 7" / 170 cm *Weight: 130 lbs / 59 kg *Blood Type: O *Origin: Zandara *Birth Date: September 30 *Hobbies: Nail Painting. *Likes: Anything fun, funny people, Black and white. *Dislikes: Boring things, people who have no fun. *Affiliation: Team Duodecim, Duodecim. *Weapons: Clavorum Incide. Angel Kennedy a.k.a. Justice *Height: 5' 10" / 178 cm *Weight: 148 lbs / 67 kg *Blood Type: AB *Origin: Schiel *Birth Date: August 23 *Hobbies: Literature. *Likes: Writing. *Dislikes: Annoying things. *Affiliation: Team Duodecim, Duodecim. *Weapons: Vento. Eddie Kennedy *Height: 5' 6" / 168 cm *Weight: 117 lbs / 53 kg *Blood Type: AB *Origin: Schiel *Birth Date: June 16 *Hobbies: Eating candy. *Likes: Sleeping, novel adjectives. *Dislikes: Being treated like a kid. *Affiliation: Team Duodecim, Duodecim. *Weapons: Toy Chains and Toy Trident. Adrian Twining *Height: 5' 11" / 181 cm *Weight: 154 lbs / 70 kg *Blood Type: Unknown *Origin: Unknown *Birth Date: October 10 *Hobbies: Collecting Tea. *Likes: Paine, Independence. *Dislikes: Immortality. *Affiliation: Team Duodecim, Duodecim. *Weapons: A Wand. Yuri's Team Yuri Maxwell (Born: Thomas Robinson) *Height: 5' 7" / 171 cm *Weight: 136 lbs / 62 kg *Blood Type: B *Origin: Cira *Birth Date: October 21 *Hobbies: Soccer *Likes: Ice foods, Soccer. *Dislikes: Spicy Foods. *Affiliation: Maxwell Orphanage, Yuri's Team *Weapons: Schatten Froid Jermaine Belmont *Height: 5' 10" / 178 cm *Weight: 163 lbs / 74 kg *Blood Type: A *Origin: Cira *Birth Date: March 9 *Hobbies: Training *Likes: Passivity, nature. *Dislikes: Violence *Affiliation: Maxwell Orphanage, Yuri's Team *Weapons: Terra Blade Alieen Littner *Height: 5' 2" / 157 cm *Weight: Unknown *Blood Type: Unknown *Origin: Farheim *Birth Date: October 14 *Hobbies: Reading *Likes: Friends *Dislikes: Loneliness *Affiliation: Maxwell Orphanage, Yuri's Team *Weapons: Meta Armor Paine Twining *Height: 5' 3" / 160 cm *Weight: 99 lbs / 45 kg *Blood Type: Unknown *Origin: Unknown *Birth Date: December 31 *Hobbies: Playing Games *Likes: Drawing *Dislikes: Lactose ailments *Affiliation: Maxwell Orphanage, Yuri's Team, Duodecim. *Weapons: Knives/Black Soul Elaine's Team Elaine LeBlanc *Height: 5' 8" / 173 cm *Weight: 123 lbs / 56kg *Blood Type: O *Origin: Farheim *Birth Date: October 8 *Hobbies: Writing Reports, Analysis. *Likes: Science *Dislikes: Misunderstandings *Affiliation: LeBlanc Laboratories, Elaine's Team. *Weapons: Blance, June, Julie. Ari Noir *Height: 5' 6" / 169 cm *Weight: 128 lbs / 58kg *Blood Type: A *Origin: Farheim *Birth Date: January 7 *Hobbies: Experiments, Going to the Arcades. *Likes: Education, Puddings. *Dislikes: Laziness. *Affiliation: LeBlanc Laboratories, Elaine's Team. *Weapons: Lance of Darkness, Twin Guns. Fairies Pyrrha A Fire Fairy, known as one of Udiya's reincarnations, she's very much like her and Alexa, only far more Childish. She's a Salamander Fairy. However, only few can really trust her because of her Type, otherwise she's very shy to others. Her name means "Flame-Colored" and it's derived from the Greek Pyrrhos. Vaitiare A Water Fairy, she's very serious in nature, she cares about her element and her close allies. Corteous and gracious. She's a Mermaid Fairy. She's Pyrrha's rival due to being different elements, but she's fond of Dynamo. Her name means "Water Flower" in Tahitian. Avani An Earth Fairy, she's very overprotective about the nature, she respects science if not affects the nature. She's a Dryad Fairy. She is unique for being duo elemental, having both Nature and Earth as elements. Her name means "Earth" in Sanskrit. Nodin An Air/Wind Fairy, he's very childish like Pyrrha, and also is the only one guy, sometimes arrogant and callous but is a good guy. He's a Sylph Fairy. He's fond of Flying at any time, even at the worst. His name means "Wind" in Native American. Icy An Ice Fairy, Pyrrha's sister, very distant to her for seasons, and is often called the "Snow Queen" due to her association with the element, she's cold towards people in general, but once gained trust, she'll help the allies. Her name is a variation of Ice, albeit she's also known as Frost. Lightfly A Thunder/Lightning Fairy, awkward with his powers due to a severe case of self-electrification, hyperactive and easily feared by terror stories, once he gets out of his self-harm, he'll become powerful. His name is a wordplay between "Lightning" and "Fly". Karma Despite the name, it's an Light Fairy, a man who's often confused as a girl for his looks. His actions could mean either nothing or everything for himself, but to say something, he's one of the most powerful. His name means "action" in Sanskrit, also known for his real name Apollo. Rosamund She's the closest thing to an "evil fairy" in the story, like the folklore. A Dark Fairy, trickster and serious with the people around her, she prefers to do her things alone, she's the polar opposite of her friend Karma. Her name means "Horse Protection", she's also known as Adrienne. Crusaders The Leader/Emperor The little boy that in the future will conquer the Crusaders, he's currently two years old and has yet to awake his powers. Blake Tiberius *Height: 5' 9" / 177 cm *Weight: 148 lbs / 67 kg *Blood Type: Unknown, Virus Type Y. *Origin: Rumored to be from Aslada *Birth Date: March 22 *Hobbies: Writing Essays. *Likes: Pride, Power, Agni (hinted). *Dislikes: Elitism. *Affiliation: Crusaders/Eugenicists *Weapons: Light of Death/Dark of Rebirth (Two Swords) Eugenists Agni Jill Flair *Height: 5' 8" / 174 cm *Weight: 126 lbs / 57 kg *Blood Type: Unknown, Virus Type X. *Origin: Rumored to be from Nameless *Birth Date: April 24 *Hobbies: Fencing. *Likes: Dresses, Dancing. *Dislikes: Elitism. *Affiliation: Crusaders/Eugenicists *Weapons: A Rapier Genesio Magno *Height: 6' 2" / 189 cm *Weight: 287 lbs / 130 kg *Blood Type: A+ *Origin: Rumored to be from Linoa *Birth Date: May 26 *Hobbies: Instructing. *Likes: Obedience, Strength. *Dislikes: Speedy Fighters. *Affiliation: Crusaders/Eugenicists *Weapons: None Eric Rodgers *Height: 5' 9" / 176 cm *Weight: 139 lbs / 63 kg *Blood Type: B+ *Origin: Rumored to be from Cira *Birth Date: June 25 *Hobbies: Reading books with 1000+ pages. *Likes: Speed, intelligence. *Dislikes: Slow Fighters. *Affiliation: Crusaders/Eugenicists *Weapons: A Poison Dagger. (Rarely uses it.) Dissidents Noah Albain *Height: 5' 11" / 181 cm *Weight: 132 lbs / 60 kg *Blood Type: O *Origin: Farheim *Birth Date: December 24 *Hobbies: None in Special. *Likes: Flowers, Writing essays. *Dislikes: Unnecessary arguments. *Affiliation: Crusaders/Dissidents *Weapons: Three laser swords. Roberta Schwarzen *Height: 5' 8" / 174 cm *Weight: 112 lbs / 51 kg *Blood Type: A- *Origin: Rumored to be from Zandara *Birth Date: March 30 *Hobbies: Bullet collecting. *Likes: Business, Baths. *Dislikes: Gross things. *Affiliation: Crusaders/Dissidents *Weapons: Lots of guns. Stacey Mara Wells Stacey is the female superior of Roberta and Noah at the Crusaders. Deadly Axis Odin TBA Eris TBA Tyr TBA Indra TBA Chronos TBA Ouroboros The Evil One Known as the "Black Moon" by Udiya, Agni the Homunculus and Pyrrha, a mysterious tyrant who desires to conquer the world. Orpheus "Nox" Luna *Height: 6' 1" / 185 cm *Weight: 200 lbs / 90.5 kg *Blood Type: Unknown *Origin: Unknown *Birth Date: 1700 *Hobbies: Reading Books. *Likes: Princess Udiya, his allies, Alexa Maxwell. *Dislikes: Someone who stop his plans, war, Dynamo. *Affiliation: Ouroboros/Zero *Weapons: Mellt Fulmine Mk. I Extras: Ancient warrior who had fallen in love with Udiya, was a prince during the Holy Wars, after being sealed in crystals after the death of Udiya, he mysteriously awakened after years of being locked into that crystal to revive his motives, these new motives that are now evil. Personality: A pretty methodical, cold, serious and somber man, but he knows what he does is pretty ingenious when it comes to a plan or something, he's not too angry and he always is pretty quiet, speaking in a quite authoritarian and very convincing tone, but rarely someone had seen him angry, and he does not like it at all, because he says that's the last thing they would see in their lives. Ginga Sharam/Ashram *Height: 5' 9" / 175 cm *Weight: 132 lbs / 60 kg *Blood Type: Unknown *Origin: Unknown *Birth Date: 1845 *Hobbies: Looking to herself in her mirror, beauty, reading. *Likes: Obedience *Dislikes: People who don't listen to orders *Affiliation: Ouroboros/Zero *Weapons: Rapier, Guns. Extras: Army Leader of Ouroboros Soldiers. Personality: An iron woman, cold, very possessive and arrogant, has great leadership and is very destructive in combat, has great expectations about Orpheus and his plan, but sometimes comes to detest Rodolia Justice for her personality that is out of league, but usually likes her as a friend. However, this is all because she was mistreated in the past, and she is actually a decent woman. Ashe "Rodolia" Justice *Height: 5' 5" / 165 cm *Weight: 123 lbs / 56 kg *Blood Type: Unknown *Origin: Unknown *Birth Date: 1985 *Hobbies: Painting her nails, buying dresses, making experiments. *Likes: Rosa Maria, experiments. *Dislikes: Being blamed, and beaten. *Affiliation: Ouroboros/Zero *Weapons: Fire Still Burns, Pistols on her boots. Extras: Home Scientist at Ouroboros, The real Aileen Littner. Personality: An arrogant woman, but intelligent, hating someone is above her (Except Orpheus and Ginga). Usually has a bad temper and does not like to lose, addition to usually compete easily with people of science. She is rebellious, but her rebel side are actually malevolent, or perhaps not at all. Others Leroy Maxwell TBA Rayne van Helsing TBA Andrei Brondukov TBA Juniper Williams TBA Kara "Lan" Phoenix TBA Aine Braeden TBA Sofía A new recruit for the UDS. Andy A new recruit for the UDS. Rue Elaine and Ari's informant. Udiya Vulcanus TBA Brand Dante Fayer TBA Galeno Santander TBA Schillia Bravo Altis TBA Reznor Fan Andel TBA Illyria Valken TBA Kali Chrome TBA Valeria Lindbergh TBA Mondo Kitsch TBA Organizations, Human Types, and Other Project Ouroboros (Zero Plan/Ouroboros): An organization which monitors and oversees Humans and Species with Special attributes (Elemental Warriors, Youkai, etc.), they don't belong in any government in particular, but they're very powerful and influential politically, they monitor even the lives of each of them. They Oversee the Crusaders and Deadly Axis' actions. They're three members, who aren't seen in full force until later chapters, while the two ladies were since the very beginning. The only hint is that the leader is a Male and the other two are Women. (Names are Rodolia Justice, Ginga Sharam and Orpheus Nox Luna.) Elemental Warriors: These Warriors are capable to have elemental powers. There are Three types, the Normal, Supreme and Legendary. And the elements can be classified: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning, Ice, Light, Dark, Metal and Nature. Void is a class restricted to Kali Chrome. They can also have two elements, but that's rare. Their powers will not appear until age twelve. in spite of the strong presence, they are still hated by normal humans in some places. Shadow Warriors: A type that is made of the negative energy of the Elemental Warriors. Like the normal counterpart, they have classes, they come in any element but Nature, Metal and Void. But Light types are almost non-existent. They can transform in monsters if required, they vary from elements such as wolves, chimeras, etc. Light variation can turn into a solidified ghost. Spurious: They are humans who were subjected to genetic experiments to be super humans or other of the above, however they do not have the essence of true warrior so they’re somewhat incomplete and some of them have to have at least an accessory to stay afloat in its capacity or losing control in the process. Special: They're a type consisting in all non Elemental Power. Example. Rei Pairon is a werefox, Mel is a wererabbit, Abelard is a Wrestler, etc. Newmans/Mega Humans: Are Warriors that born on Earth because of life genetic manipulation of the Zero Plan makes them superior to any type of Warriors, beating its development even most of those Super Warriors, only 1 of overall 10 Humans born belongs to this standard, something they have in special is that they are genetically perfect, never born with deformities or physical problems, have only beneficial mutations can live longer than ordinary Humans are immune to almost every disease and fully recover their for deeper wounds that are or leave them disabled, but over time, but they will. Mega Human Type 2: Is a variation of the common Mega Human, as they have an evident genetic improvement caused by virus X or Y, its potential is even higher than common Mega Humans and they're chronologically immortal and their subsequent development bodies have no deterioration of aging. Mega Human Spurious: They're Humans that became Mega thanks to the Virus X or Y, but unlike the authentic Mega Humans, they can't reach Type 2. Homunculus/Homunculi: They're humans created from Alchemy by the Anti-UDS leaded by Sir Cecil Krauser, the majority of these Homunculi are small even kept in bottles, some of them are reincarnations of people, and other are created with artificial souls and subsequently, Ageless. Crusaders: They're an organization, they're divided in two sections. Dissidents and Eugenists. The first are technically engineered Fighters and oppose the Zero Plan, and the others are Authorities who're planning to overthrow the non-elemental or special humans to only Newmans or Elemental Warriors. They had designed a young boy who's currently two years old, to be the governor of its cause, however, he has to invoke his inner Alter Ghost to possess him first. Blake Tiberius, the aforementioned leader, was trained to be his protector. Cardinals: There are ten elementary ambassadors who communicate with Paradise, and act as advisers supreme land to Heaven. They have absolute power in terms of the right to speak, having the absolute word and influence in government affairs and the international economy. Their leader is the 11th member, Kali Chrome. Deadly Axis: Known as the "Dark Cardinals", they're five wise and cruel warriors that try to conquer the world, and they possibly are Wild Cards from the In-Verse, and some of them are related with the protagonists, They're named under Gods: Chronos, Indra, Tyr, Eris and Odin. Fairy: An imaginary being in human form, depicted as clever, mischievous, and possessing magical powers. The Fairies in the game are either helpers or adviser of the allies, or either enemies. There are four (and possibly more) Fairy Species: Salamanders (Fire), Dryads (Earth), Nymphs (Water/Lake), Sylph (Wind/Air), some of them are duo elemental, but these are rare. Z Series: They are androids manufactured by Gene and Hilary Evans for a period of eight years. Their names are derived from the Greek alphabet. There are 24 models that are known at least three of them, their names are: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omicron, Phi, Rho, Sigma, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, Psi and Omega. Some are modeled after other characters, in Dream Revolution Final, Alpha is modeled after Alexa, while Omega is modeled after Alison. Models who betrayed their masters were Digamma, Heta, Koppa, Tsan, San, Sampi and Stigma are no longer part of the Z series. UDS (Ultima Deus Scientia - Last Science of God): Is an Organization whose objective is basically anything about science, is also a non-profit organization, their current leader after the death of the first one is Blade, there are three teams; the research team, the Paranormal team, and the mechanical team, they have the highest technology in the world, they're also creating their spurious, albeit more for genetically and research reasons rather than coercion. However, they're vastly in the Neutral side and willing to take anything. Duodecim: It is a sect/cult that used to serve the Underworld generally comprised practically Shadow Warriors, they are generally characterized by unique features such as scars, and other strange things, Paine Twining has scars on her left arm and leg, and an eye patch on her right eye, Adrian Twining has silver eyes and a left eye patch, Angelica Clyne has her left arm infused with a Red Demon Claw while Alison Evans, the current leader, has her right arm infused with a Black Demon Fang. They are as strong as Arcadia, there are twelve members. Phoenix Family: One of the strongest families of the medium, however due to the war during the coup in Cira in 2005 AD, disappeared completely, but some people hid the fortune and were close to Family Phoenix, like Leroy Maxwell, currently completely restored and the current president is Alexander Phoenix. Arcana: Aliens from another planet who are many times stronger than regular humans. Crystals CORE-Crystals: Are Eleven special Crystals that had the same function as the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic The Hedgehog Series. They're a source of high power and Magic. One of them is the VOID Crystal, which is wielded by Kali Chrome. Crystals: Are Energy in form of Crystals, they're currently 8 elements of the Crystal and four types of them, The normal ones, Grimoire Crystals, Unbreakable Crystals and Grave or "incubator" Crystals. The Alters Alter Form: It is a form where a person becomes a more powerful being, energy and powers increase drastically, are virtually "super form" and need special crystals to realize the transformation, the first can be difficult to face and uncontrollable, and perhaps imperfect. The first person who acquired the power was Vanessa Luxaloss from The Adventures of Vanessa with Eteria. Alter Ghost: Created by the manifestation of energy of the person who uses it own, usually appears in full body, but sometimes fuses the person, being only visible from the waist to up. Many of them achieved this in the S+ rank to up (In some cases X). Ran Howard being the first user. In some rare cases Alter shown attributes such as some of them have emotion, self-awareness and even to speak (although most frequent examples scream or growl), sometimes when the two are connected by energy, the damage they receive them both. Vastedge: The Animal Form of the Alter Form. Seal Form: The Most Powerful form of Alter Form. Alter Seal Fusion: Two Alters can Fusion, albeit for a short time due to being powerful. Danger Ranking/Special Rankings According to the Cardinals. (+ and - Applied since C Class) and Not Applied with Fairy Companions whatsover) *E: Lower Ranking, Newbies, Non-Fighters in general. (Juniper for Example, he has not fighting prowess in general. Not Applied under 13 possibly Younger in some cases) *D: Low Ranking, Advanced attacks. (Aileen uses a mecha, and Sofía (A Trainee from UDS) for Example, as they recently join the fighting circuits) *C: Mid-low Ranking. More Control over and more Advanced Techniques. (Sally Bianchi is Currently a C+ despite her age, most likely due to being a Full human.) *B: Middle Raking. They're practically Dangerous, more Combat Experts. (Abelard Albain, Erion Albain are Straight Examples in this criteria having a B+, since they denoted almost great combat capacities, Hermione has a regular B and Paris and Roberta B-.) *A: Mid-High Ranking. They're practically in control to their combat capacities, and their abilities too. They're only few just like the higher rankings. (Cassandra is an A+ due to her mastery with weapons, Angel Kennedy has also denoted a great capacity and sorcery skill, but he's recently ascended the A- alongside Cyrille, Divine, despite being younger than the standard, has a Straight A alongside Yuri and possibly Jermaine.) *S: High Ranking. They're one of the most powerful in the criteria, had denoted a great capacity from its trainings. Also These are Belonged with Alter Ghosts. (Blade, Alison Evans and Ari Noir are in this category, with Alison and Blade being a S+, and Ari a S-) *SS: Super High Ranking. They're practically powerful from this Criteria, have achieved both Alter and Vastedge also Strong than the S and A Classes. Some are Closer to SSS if they had one last condition. Killing at least a person with this rank. (Alexa and Dynamo are the only ones, and despite the latter had not Vastedge on his current abilities, he apparently will had one, due to an special mission that he's about to do. They're with SS+ and SS. Elaine is an SS- due to her slaying of monsters and mastering skills.) *SSS: Ultra High Ranking. They're practically superior to all other Classes (Sans some of the X Classes). Members of this ranking are practically "gods", but this class is so special that only 30 of the Millions of inhabitants had in the In-Verse. (Crusaders' Leader Blake has this Rank as a normal warrior, also Every member of the Deadly Axis are a Straight SSS+) *X: Fugitive or Unranked Ranking: They're practically unclassifiable, due to their origins, and judging to their latent and unknown power. They can't be analyzed by the Cardinals. And Also the X Ranking are practically for those that can't had a rank (People with this Ranking are Ignis Vatra, Lan Phoenix, Mel Wingates, Aine Braeden, etc.) Places Aslada Sorcery Academy/College: A place where students train magic for both range and close combat, has three categories and special types, the latter being only to have people with unique abilities such as telekinesis, etc., the other main categories are: Wind/Water Blue, Thunder Yellow and Earth/Fire Red. They are invited usually by recommendation, by descent or talent. Led by peculiar acclaimed teachers per attribute. Many of them train to become great magical warriors, healers, etc. Military Academy: It is a place of study where students train combat skills more focused on armed combat, is more drastic than the magic academy, with entrance exams being more difficult, students train harder, people begin their studies there from kindergarten to preparatory. Those descended from famous people are likely to enter, while recommendation or talent is less common, but still there. The second highest authority is the Student Council. Generally they train for major jobs, unlike the Sorcery Academy. Crystal Time: A place made of solid and unbreakable crystals around, It was built by unknown forces, it is located on Cira, a Country in Atlas. There's a rumor that some of the Crystals are Corpses. Atlas: It is the largest continent, currently has nineteen countries, is one of the most advanced with respect to technology, culture, etc. Some of the most popular countries are Cira, known for its beautiful Treasures and Crystal Time Castle, Linoa known to have cities that are often at war, but their cuisine is good, Aslada, known for its festivals and the relatively peaceful and where 50% is virtually an Elementar Warrior and Farheim is the most advanced country with regard to technology and is the central core of the UNG, among others. Oren: It is a relatively small continent where it is only inhabited by few ancient people, they do not know relatively nothing of the outside world, but the people are very spiritual, there are only three countries in this continent. Often Confused with Paradiso. Paradiso: It is an exclusively inhabited continent by magical beings, like fairies or elves, these repel each other often, and due to the many holy wars in there, some migrate to Atlas or Oren. Nameless: It is a larger (bigger than Atlas) Continent, which has the highest technology even surpasses Farheim's Technology. Most people have only one name and last name any number, they have currently just over nine thousand inhabitants, all of them Spurious and over one thousand human scientists, two and half thousand Androids etc. They also built both fire, as well as nuclear and even corrosive weapons, when they welcome a normal human in there, the people transforms them into one of its members and changed forever. United Federation: They serve the function of monitor and standardize the relations between all countries in Atlas also has a relatively small but powerful country that can sometimes be confused with Farheim, President Kane works there and lives with his daughter Maura there in the Great House. Before then conservative senators demanded that Aslada join them and exterminate all Elementary Warriors (after they were taken, due to the bad image that would have the organization then), but as a peaceful kingdom, they refused and are an independent country, but has good relations with other countries. Trivia and Words *The story of this DR, talks about of Racism, Human themes, Superiority and inferiority of Humans, how evil can be some, also the secondary characters such as Sally and Leroy, especially Jermaine will gain some level of importance, and also friendships, brotherhood and union, are fundamental. *A special Type of Mega Humans Type 2, Megadroids are based on Murakumo Units from Blazblue. *Ouroboros is a Creature (A Snake, Dragon and or other Reptile) That eats its Tail, its meaning is eternal Return, Cyclicality, recreating itself. This is most likely associated with Emperor Orpheus, the possible Main Antagonist. *Spurious as a word which means: not genuine, authentic, or true. *Homunculus is a representation of small human beings. Latin of "Little Man" and popularized in 16th Century Alchemy. *Crusade has many meanings, the main one being Christian Military Expeditions in Europe, but the Crusaders in this game most likely allude the Vigorous and Aggressive movement or advancement of an Idea or Cause. *Alter in this game means To Become different. *Eugenics according to WR is the study of or belief in the possibility of improving the qualities of the human species or a human population. *Dissident is disagreeing especially with an established religious or political system, organization, or belief. More to Come. Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Original Category:Weapons Category:Magic